The Reunion
by Rebecca of Mirkwood
Summary: PG cuz of the word Lust. hehe a Jag/Jaina fic!! FINALLY! lol Just a bunch of fluff and stuff that happens about 5 years in the future! No flames please! R/R Please!


Title: The Reunion  
  
Author: Rebecca of Mirkwood  
  
Email: angel_530@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Hmmm up to Star By Star I guess, the part where Jaina mentioned her feelings about Jag.  
  
Pairing: Jaina/Jag a bit, Jacen/Tenel Ka (it's mentioned that he's married, but I didn't state to who, but it is her.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this, except a few minor characters that don't really matter. Don't sue me please.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay I serrrrrrrrriously noted the lack of Jaina/Jagged Fel fanfiction, I hope this may get a few people going… Pleaseeeeeee ( I just tried to keep Jag in character as much as I could.. but I just HAD to let him smile a few times. It would have been murder not too!  
  
Summary: Jagged Fel returns after the War is over, thoughts over everything ensue. Purely fluff and stuff. Don't flame please ( R/R Pleaseeee!  
  
Dressed in normal attire for a Rogue Squadron Elite member, 23 year old Captain Jaina Solo stepped out of her chambers wearing a pair of black cargo pants paired with a red shirt and a black vest. She clipped her lightsaber to her simple black belt, and started walking down the hall, preoccupied with her own thoughts. Jaina was on her way to a meeting with her mother, Ambassador Leia Solo, to talk about a few of the new procedures going down for the New Republic. After they won the war with the Vong, the New Republic did not waste anytime at all pushing out new rules and regulations. It was a whole new galaxy out there as far as everyone was concerned.  
  
Jaina rounded the corner and pushed the comm. button on her mother's office door. It immediately opened and she was faced with a dark, yet familiar face.  
  
"Colonel Fel. It's nice to see you again, what brings you here?" Jaina said, with a small smile. She nodded to her mother and took a seat in front of the desk.  
  
"You brought me here Captain. Well, it was actually my Uncle who asked me here."  
  
Jaina stared at Jag Fel as if she hadn't seen him in a lifetime. Well, it had been over 4 years since she had last seen him. He was off gallivanting with his team. True, he did send her a few holovids; more than a few, one at least every month, telling her of what he was getting himself into. There was a brief moment, towards the end of the war where she hadn't even received one for at least 6 months, she became worried about him, so she asked around, and found out he had been kidnapped by the Vong. She immediately went into rescue mode but was cut short when The Jedi were able to take over a large station where all of the testing took place. That was the turning point. With the testing station, they were able to find out the weaknesses of the Vong, if anyone actually thought that they had weaknesses. The war was over less than a year later. There was the occasional rebel Vong group who thought they could start the war once again, but the Rogue Squadron quickly took care of that. Jaina quickly moved up in Rogue Squadron status. She was now second in command, and on her way to be a Major, because of her quick thinking, and fighting techniques; which were taught to her from watching Holovids that Jag had sent her about any recent attacks he was involved in. She even beat him in the simulator.  
  
"Jaina, Colonel Fel has told me he is here to stay for a bit, to train with the Rogue Squadron, it was Wedge's idea. Go take a walk and talk it over you two, you don't need a meddling old woman around." Her mother stated, staring intently at her Daughter's reaction. She knew that Jag and Jaina had developed a deep friendship over their holovids. They trusted each other. With one child already married, she wasn't exactly ready to marry off the only girl, but she would also be content if her daughter chose Jagged Fel as her husband. He reminded her of how Han was so long ago.  
  
Jaina stood, and nodded towards her mother, then inclined her head towards Jag, "Yes, Of course. I'll show you to the walking ramp outside." She gestured to the door and started out.  
  
~~  
  
"It's good to see you again Jaina." Jag stated once they were outside her mother's office. "Well, I mean in the flesh." He smiled ever so slightly, a smile that most people who don't know Jag wouldn't have noticed, Jaina did.  
  
"It's also good to see you. I'm glad you came. Got though with the gallivanting huh?" she stated with a smirk.  
  
"Apparently so." He pushed the button and the door leading to the walkway outdoors opened with a hiss.  
  
She lead him around the corner outside and looked up at him. He had become more mature, older, and more attractive. He had let his hair grow out to a bit longer, so a few tendrils fell forward ever so often and caught right above his eye. She thought it made him look more roguish.  
  
"Well, as you know I've studied your techniques quite well over the past few years. Pretty nice if I must say so."  
  
"Only pretty nice? Those Vids are of my best movements. They aren't just nice, they are art."  
  
She leaned against the railing and faced him, "You haven't changed a bit, still as arrogant as ever I see."  
  
He slowly pushed a piece of loose hair from her braid and tucked it behind her ear. " I may not have changed, but you surely have, you became more beautiful. So how high is the marriage proposal count?" he joked.  
  
"Only 1."  
  
"Who??" he demanded.  
  
"Zekk if you must know, he apparently heard I was conversing with you and got very jealous."  
  
"You never told me, what did you reply?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual.." She smirked as he gave her a icy glare. They had never truly confessed their feelings for one and another, but she knew those feelings were there. She just wanted him to admit it first.  
  
"Well, I am not surprised, most men would jump at the chance to marry a woman like you. Intelligent, beautiful, you could fix anything he ever broke. You have my congratulations of course." He said tersely and looked away from her.  
  
"Congratulations for what?" She placed her hand on his shoulder then reached up with her index finger and turned his head so he was facing her again. "I said no Jag. He of course assumed it was because of you, he became very angry with me, even threatened to kill you."  
  
He hid the surprise and pleasure from his face. He knew what his heart was feeling, but his brain stubbornly refused to work with it. He was a warrior. A fighter. A Leader. There was no room for a wife, or love in his life. He trained all of his life to be the best fighter, to be the best at everything, to protect himself from love. Lust, pleasure, they were completely different from what he felt. At first, yes, it was a combination of wonder, curiosity and lust. He wanted to meet the woman who had his curiosity piqued from many fighter simulations. He was drawn to her in more than one way. He hadn't expected her to be so beautiful, or so young. Her flying was more skilled than a mere child's. But that was his first mistake, he quickly found out how much of a child she was not. She proved to be wise beyond her years. She was so young, yet she knew such heartache. Death, destruction.. they all plagued her, and him. But he was "grim" as he once put it. He could deal with it. But as she also told him once, grimness took a toll. It did indeed. He felt as if he was a 50 year old in a 25 year olds body. He once learned not to care, to fight with his mind, not his heart. But this little slip of a woman changed it all. Over 3 years of Holovids she taught him that it was better to care than to ignore. She taught him that grimness wasn't the only way a warrior had to be to be the best; and she never even realized that she did it. Whenever he was lonely, he always watched her Vids over again, he had them where-ever he went, but of course, he would never admit his true feelings for this young Jedi that had captured his attention, his heart, his love, his soul. He had not even know a truly selfish act of love until he met his Uncle. Wedge had embraced him as soon as he found out that Jag was his nephew. It mystified Jag. Growing up with Chiss, even if they were a caring people, they never showed much emotions outside of their own privacy of their houses.  
  
He smiled at his thoughts, he knew he was turning foolish with her, but he didn't care. He liked it. He liked the way she made him smile, he was so unaccustomed to affection. He liked the way she looked at him with her liquid brown eyes. He liked the way she touched him, even if it was completely innocent.  
  
At that moment, Jaina was also caught up in her own thoughts. She didn't even know what love was, but whatever she felt for this man standing in front of her, was quite close to love, if not already that. She could tell he was deep in thought, and she knew it was about her, without even probing his mind. She knew that whenever he was around anyone else, he locked up his heart and his mind, but when he was around her, things changed. He looked at her with a softness that most people never saw from this hardened warrior. She smiled, knowing that she caused these changes, and that made her happy.  
  
She looked up at his face, and stared into his green eyes. She didn't know what love was, but for now, this feeling, was enough. 


End file.
